Hetalia Drabbles
by AccioTintin
Summary: Just short drabbles I've written out of boredom. Each drabble is named after a song by La Dispute.
1. Future Wars

He was sitting with Feliciano again. That blonde haired boy. It made Lovino edgy. The boy sat too close. Touched his arm too much. Smiled too happily at him. The blonde haired boy made Feliciano laugh, and blush. They were really close all the time. Lovino knew that the blonde boy liked Feliciano. It was obvious.

* * *

The blonde haired boy had come over to their house to spend time with Feliciano. Lovino watched them playing in the garden from his bedroom window. Lovino's bedroom had no posters on the wall, and the blonde haired boy was hugging Feliciano.

* * *

Lovino was sitting on the couch. It was quiet. Until Feliciano entered the room. Fratello, I'm in love. No you're not. He said he loves me to. He's lying. No, he said it with red cheeks and so I know he's telling the truth!

* * *

The blonde boy was leaving. Forever, he said, and he couldn't come back. He was outside their house. Lovino stood at the doorway. His heart was breaking; his brother was crying. The blonde haired boy kissed Feliciano softly and then he left. Feliciano never stopped hurting. All the time, he cried, and he couldn't do his chores, and he said that he loved that blonde haired boy. Lovino never stopped hurting because his brother never stopped hurting, but Lovino never said so.


	2. Fall Down, Never Get Back Up Again

Alfred laughed as he ran from one end of the park to the other, fence to fence. His legs were aching from running but it was so much fun that he didn't care. But soon his legs began to weaken. He tripped up, he grazed his knee, and he cried. His knee was bleeding. A boy ran to him. He looked older. His name was Arthur. Are you hurt? Yes, my knee… it's bleeding. I've got a plaster if you'd like one? Thank-you. That's okay, look, it's all better now. Arthur was nice and Alfred liked him.

* * *

Arthur sat Alfred on his lap and he read him stories of flying mint bunnies and pirates and fairies. He fed Alfred bland food but Alfred ate anyway. Alfred made Arthur smile and he made Arthur laugh, and Arthur said he would get scared if he lost Alfred. But one day Alfred had to lose Arthur instead. Arthur had to leave, he didn't quite say why, but he said he would miss Alfred. Said he would be back for him, however.

* * *

Alfred was older. He was seventeen. Arthur took a long time to come back and Alfred had grown a lot. He was like a different person. Arthur tried to make things better between them, to bring them closer again, but nothing worked. Alfred got mad. Alfred threw Arthurs things into the ocean; his tea. Alfred fought Arthur. He wanted to be independent, he didn't want Arthur to look after him anymore. He had tired of the older lad and Arthur was left alone again.


	3. Damaged Goods

Lovino was leaving Feliciano. Feliciano didn't cry; not like he did for the blonde haired boy. It was then that Lovino met Antonio,][- and he thought he was an idiot. But Lovino had to live with him. Antonio was older than Lovino and he tried to tell Lovino to clean and learn Spanish, but Lovino didn't want to. Lovino was still sad because his brother wasn't.

* * *

At first Lovino hated Antonio. But Antonio cooked, and he cooked well. He made tomato omelettes for breakfast and Lovino fell in love with the red fruit. Antonio called him Lovi, he also called him his _querido tomate,_ and Lovino hated it.

* * *

Lovino tried to draw. His flower looked more like a cat, and his tomato looked like a banana. He crunched up the paper, snapped his pencils, and he cried. Antonio took the balled up paper from him. This is good, Lovi. No it's stupid. Lovi see how you did the line work here? It's good. Shut up, you're idiot and my art looks all wrong. I'll hang it up on the wall for everyone to see, that's how good it is. Here, see, how good does it look hung up beside the bookshelf? Wipe those tears, and I'll make us some _churros._

* * *

Lovino had grown strong, he hit people he was mad at and he swore a lot. He especially swore at Antonio, even when Antonio had done no wrong. He upset Antonio more than once. He said that he didn't care but deep down he hated hearing Antonio crying late at night when he thought that the younger boy was asleep.

Meanwhile Feliciano had found a new blonde boy.


End file.
